Love Doesn't Know What Distance Is
by joyfulscorpio
Summary: A series of Joshaya oneshots. Prompt me! Chapter 1: After being a part for a couple of months Josh reunites with his girlfriend Maya and realizes what he wants in life.
1. Let's Be Crazy

**Prompt (from Anonymous from Tumblr): Joshaya song prompt: I want Crazy by Hunter Hayes in Josh's POV.**

 **A/N: Okay so I've written and rewritten this like so many times that I finally just said "screw it" and finished this one. I'm not sure how I feel about it since it extremely deviated from the prompt like ALOT, but hope it still works. Also this will be a series of Joshaya oneshots so send me prompts! Enjoy :)**

 **I Want Crazy**

 _ **I'm booking myself a one-way flight**_  
 _ **I gotta see the color in your eyes**_  
 _ **Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright**_  
 _ **Without you baby is a waste of time**_

* * *

"What's the matter baby bro?"

Josh looked up from the display of bracelets to meet his eldest brother's curious gaze. He sighed, "We've been to countless of stores and I've gotten everyone a Christmas present except for Maya. All the presents we've looked at are fine but I want to get something special for her to show how much I missed her and…" He stopped, turning away.

"Love her?" Eric chimed in making Josh whip his head back toward him.

He bit his lip, trying not to blush but was unsuccessful. "Yeah."

"So you want to give her something meaningful, how about a promise ring?"

Josh rubbed his neck, "I sorta already gave her a promise bracelet a few years ago for her sweet sixteen."

Eric rubbed his little brother's hair,"Aww, you really do got it bad for Moesha, Joshie."

Josh shoved him away, rolling his eyes, "Her name's Maya." He sighed, "And yeah I do. Which is why I want to give her the best gift to show her that not only am I in it for the long game, but she's the only one I want to be my partner in the long game of life."

Eric's eyes widened as he gasped, placing a hand over his mouth, "Joshua Gabriel Mathews, are you telling me you want to marry her?"

Josh's eyes also widened in shock, "What? No…I just…" He was at a loss of words. That technically was what he meant. He had dated a lot of girls before and after making his deal with Maya, but no one had managed to sear into his heart as much as Maya Hart had. Sure he had pretty good relationships but there was always something missing. He didn't realize what it was until after Maya graduated and they started dating for the summer. Maya got him in a way no else-not even his family- did. She made him feel things he usually didn't feel. Josh often prided himself in giving off the "cool vibe" but when it came to Maya there were times where she made him feel off-the-rocker-crazy and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Maya Hart was one of a kind and he often found himself feeling simultaneously grateful and unworthy that even after all these years he was the one she wanted to be with. Even now after being away from each other for a few months. After their amazing summer romance they had to go back to reality and Josh ended up getting an internship in L. A. for a few months for his senior year of NYU. He'd be lying if he said that there wasn't a big part of him that wanted to stay to be with her but Maya was stronger for both of them and told him he should take it. After all they had waited three years, what was a few more months? So even though neither one wasn't too thrilled about it, they decided to give the long-distance thing a shot and just add it to their journey of the long game.

It was hard being away from her for so long, but they made it work and Josh cherished every single one of their phone-calls, texts, Snapchats, any form of communication with her. Even though he really did enjoy his internship, talking to Maya was always the best part of his day.

Now he was finally back and couldn't wait to finally see the girl he loved. However Josh's flight came two hours earlier and Maya was still working. So Eric decided to give up a few hours of his busy time of being the senator to spend some quality time with his younger brother. So they decided to go last minute Christmas shopping. On Christmas Eve. In New York City. Surprisingly enough they were able to get pretty good gifts in such a short time, well all except for Josh's gift for Maya. This was going to be their first time seeing each other in person in what felt like forever-which was fitting since it was Christmas five years prior that it all seemed to start- and Josh wanted to make it special. He wanted to show just how much she meant to him and that she was the only person he saw himself growing old with.

Oh crap.

Josh looked up to meet his older brother's gaze, looking like he was a deer caught in the headlights. He gulped, "I really do want to marry her."

Tears started to form in Eric's eyes as he patted both of Josh's shoulders, "My little baby brother, you're growing up so fast. Can I be your best man? Tell me when's the wedding soon so I can clear my schedule for the big day."

Josh shook his head, "What? No, I'm not going to propose to her soon. That's crazy!"

"Josh, if there's one thing I've learned in life is that love, no matter what kind it may be, is crazy. The best kinds are. I mean look at Cory and Pangers. You should've seen them in school, now talk about craaazyy and they haven't slowed down since."

Josh sighed, "Yeah, but Maya and I are so young and haven't been together long and…" He sighed, rubbing his eyes, cursing himself for even contemplating this crazy idea.

"Joshua, I'm not telling you should or shouldn't, but with something like this I'd say it's better to listen to your heart than your brain."

He was silent for a few moments but saying, "What if she says 'no'?"

"What if she says 'yes'?"

"You sound like Cory."

Before either could say anything else, Josh's phone rang. He looked at the I. D. and almost laughed. "Perfect timing." He muttered before answering it.

"Hey Little Ferret, fancy hearing from you."

"Joshua Gabriel Mathews." Oh no, she sounded upset.

"Yes, Maya Penelope Hart?"

"Oh don't be cute. I'm pissed at you."

"Maya I've only been in New York for a couple of hours, what did I do to piss you off?"

"Exactly that! You've arrived without even telling me. That's not something you do to your girlfriend.'

Josh sighing, smiling, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to but you're working and you know how Eric is, you tend to be distracted with him being around."

"I heard that and I'll take that as a compliment." Eric said from the counter as he put on at least five bracelets on at the same time. "Tell Milala I say hi."

"Eric says hi."

"Well at least someone knows how to say hi to someone else."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Maya hummed, making it clear she was thinking about it hard, "You can give me the most awesome gift you can think of."

"How do you know I haven't gotten it already?"

"Because I know you and that you're very particular on getting the perfect gift to people that it takes you from October 31st all the way to Christmas Eve to finally get something. Remember, I've been your Christmas shopping buddy the past few years. I know how you are."

Josh laughed, "You get me."

"Indeed I do, Honey Boing. Now I'm going to go so you can concentrate. I'm expecting trips to Figi big."

"I'll see what I can do, Gorgeous."

"You better, Boing. Okay, I gotta go. See you later, love you."

Josh couldn't help from grinning from ear to ear, "Love you too." Every time she told him she loved him it was like she was saying it for the first time all over again, especially after being away from her for so long.

"Someone seems happy." Eric said as Josh walked over to him.

"Yeah, talking to Maya seems to always to do that to me." He looked away, feeling the big blush forming in his cheeks.

"Wow, I've never seen you act like this about a girl before. You're usually 'Mr. Cool'. You really do love her. Like love, love her."

"I guess I do. I want to marry her, Eric."

"Awesome!"

And then words slipped before he even thought it through, "I'm going to propose to her tomorrow."

Eric's eyes looked like they were about to pop out, "Wait, what?"

Josh couldn't believe what he said either but it felt so…right. "I…uh I want to spend the rest of my life with her. These past few months have been hell without her and I can't see myself being with anyone else. I know it's crazy, but I want to marry Maya Hart and I don't know if I can wait until we're both done with college or officially starting our lives. I mean Cory and Topanga did it and they made it, right? I mean I know most people aren't like them but I believe we can work. Besides we don't have to get married right away."

"Wow, so I'm guessing you figured out what you're getting Maya for Christmas."

 ** _'Cause love don't know what distance is_**  
 ** _Yeah, I know it's crazy_**

Most of her life Maya didn't really care for the Holidays, but lately she had the best Christmas four years in a row. Her first Christmas with the Mathews was a legendary one for her since not only did Josh Mathews call her gorgeous for the first time but that was also the time she first met Shawn Hunter and her life had never been the same since. Each year after that had been full of happy memories filled with Shawn and her mom being together then married and eventually having her twin brother and sister. Every year during that time Maya couldn't help but feel like her family was becoming whole. It ended up being her favorite time of the year and this year didn't seem to be any different. Especially since she was finally together with her first love Josh.

Everything seemed to be right in the world. Maya was enjoying her break from finishing her first semester of college with Riley. Her parents were happy with the twins but still found time to always be there for her. And now Josh was finally home from his internship, and great timing too since it was five years the next day that Josh seemed to see her more than just his niece's wild best friend. If only he could finally get here so she could kiss his face.

Maya paced back and forth in the Mathews' living room, "Peaches calm down, he'll be here."

"I know but he needs to get here soon. This wait is killing me."

"Well, while you wait for Josh, you two can help me with setting the table." Topanga called from the kitchen, making dinner.

Riley sighed but Maya gladly accepted as they both headed to Riley's mom. The blonde desperately needed a distraction while impatiently waiting for her boyfriend to finally arrive. He called a half hour prior, promising her that he was almost done shopping with his brother Eric. Maya never thought she'd be jealous of the goofy Mathews senator, but she guessed there was always a first time for everything since she couldn't help but be envious that he was the first person to see Josh since he arrived. Maya sighed. She knew that four months wasn't that long at all comparing to the year-long internships he was looking at, but it still felt like forever for her. Josh and her had finally reached their someday and had the best summer of her entire life. But then he had this great opportunity presented to him and Maya didn't want to be in the way of his dreams. So she agreed that he should go but it still hurt her that he was ripped away from her just a couple of months after being together. The old her would just use it as evidence that the universe really didn't want to make her happy, however in the past four years Maya had slowly grown into having hope, her own hope that wasn't Riley's in disguise. So she decided to give the universe a chance and have hope that Josh would come back to her, no matter how scared she was. The long-distance relationship wasn't all that bad, but Maya was more than thrilled to finally see Joshua Mathews face-to-face and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly the door flew open, "My family! Long time no see."

Maya's head immediately flew up as a giant smile spread from ear to ear at the sight of the boy she loved, "Boing!" She shouted as she ran toward Josh and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Josh laughed, placing his hands on her thighs to hold her up, "Nice to see you too Little Ferret."

As her reply, she crashed her lips within his and gave him a small yet endearing kiss. He kissed her back for a moment but then parted away, "Maya," he whispered, "we're not alone."

She shook her head, giving him a smirk, "I don't care." She then kissed him again, to which he gladly returned.

"I've missed you so much." He said between kisses.

Maya slightly parted for air, their lips still barely touching, "That makes one of us."

Josh rolled his eyes before giving her another kiss.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud cough, making them part to look at its source.

"Shawn." Josh squeaked.

"Little Mathews." He then turned to his step-daughter. "Maya, I think it'd be best if you got off of Josh."

"Right." She the jumped off of her boyfriend and straightened her clothes.

The young couple stood their awkwardly, wondering what Shawn would say next. It was no secret that he was very protective when it came to Maya, but he did saw Josh as a family member and though it took him some time to get used to the idea of their "someday", Shawn eventually approved of their relationship. But he was still very protective of Maya.

He then took a step toward Josh, making Maya tense in worry, but then bombarded him with a hug, "Welcome home, Josh. You were truly missed."

"Uh, thanks Shawn." Josh said a little surprised and patted him on his shoulder.

"Joshie!" The two parted and turned to see Auggie rushing from the stairs toward Josh.

He threw his arms up in the air and bent down, "Auggie!"

The twelve year old rushed into his arms, giving him a big hug, "I've missed you! You were gone foreeever!"

Maya watched the scene fondly.

"I wasn't gone that long kiddo. In fact I've been gone way longer."

"Yeah but that was before you moved here. I've gotten used to seeing you a lot."

"Yeah, same here. I've missed seeing you guys too. There's no place quite like home." Josh then got up and wrapped his arm around Maya and kiss her head, "Or the people."

"What's up with all the noise? I was having my annual Christmas Eve four hour nap!" Cory said walking down the stairs. His eyes then landed on Josh. "My brotha!" He rushed over to his little brother and bombarded him with a giant hug, picking him up.

Maya laughed, standing next to Riley who finished setting the table.

Cory put Josh down and asked, "How was L.A.? Did you fly safely? Are you okay?"

Josh laughed, shaking his head, "I'm fine Cory, it was great. But I'm happy to be home."

"Me too."

Josh then turned to see Riley, "Fave Niece!" He went to hug her which she gladly returned.

"Uncle Josh!"

"How've you been?"

"Josh, we text all the time."

"True."

A knock then pounded on the door. "Oh that's Eric. He had to take an important Senator call." Josh said, shaking his head, "Four years and I'm still not use to saying that."

"No one is." Cory said before opening the door. "Brother!"

"Brother! Merry Christmas! Maurice!"

Josh sighed, "It's Maya, Eric."

"I wasn't talking about Mordici, Maurice is my chauffer. He's bringing up the presents." He pretended to whisper, "Including the you-know-what."

Maya noticed Josh putting his head down.

"Ooo, mysterious. What's the you-know-what?" She asked full of intrigue.

"It wouldn't be a mystery if I told you now would it?" Josh teased looking up at her.

"It's my present isn't it?" She asked giddily, shaking his arm.

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yes."

"Yay! I knew it!"

Another knock then came, "Senator Mathews."

"Coming Mourice!" Eric then opened the door to reveal a man with a nice suit holding boxes of presents and bags in both hands. "Here let me help you out there."

"Eric that's a lot of presents." Cory stated watching his older brother place the presents by the tree.

"Not all of them are mine. Some of them are Josh's." He then turned to his youngest brother and winked.

"Subtle, Eric, very subtle." Josh said.

 _ **I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why**_  
 _ **Wanna feel good, don't have to be right**_  
 _ **The world makes all kinds of rules for love**_  
 _ **I say you gotta let it do what it does**_

The night went great. Topanga had made a great Christmas Eve dinner to prepare for the Christmas dinner the next day. After they ate, Maya and Josh cuddled on the couch as everyone chilled in the living room and the kitchen. Maya couldn't believe that she had Josh back in her life and that she was finally in his arms. She wanted to kiss him again and again…and again. But she unfortunately didn't think it was a good idea since a lot of their family and friends were there to witness it and Shawn definitely would notice if the young couple went missing upstairs to have a moment alone. Not that they'd do anything but kiss while people were downstairs, but that still didn't matter to her step-dad. Maya always loved it when Shawn was a protective father, but after graduating high school and being with Josh, it could be annoying but she still loved it. What she also loved was the way Josh always seemed to make her feel like she was floating on a cloud with no care in the world-no matter how cliché' it sounded.

They unfortunately didn't get a chance alone until after everyone left and went to bed. Maya was going to stay at her parent's apartment but the twins were sick and she didn't want to get them sicker, so she decided to stay with Riley in her old room like good old times. Shawn wasn't that thrilled about it since Josh was staying on the Mathew's couch for the next few days before he moved into his new apartment. Maya promised him there wouldn't be any funny business while they were there, to which Shawn pretended to gag before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving.

And Maya kept her promise, for the most part that is. After about an hour of talking to Riley in bed, she texted Josh to meet her on the roof.

Are you crazy it's like 20 degrees outside, he texted back.

Oh so I guess someone didn't miss their girlfriend that much or kissing her without anyone seeing

I'll be there in 5 minutes

Maya immediately got out of her bed with a huge grin placed on her lips.

"Peaches, where are you going?" Riley asked sleepily.

"To give my boyfriend a proper kiss goodnight."

Riley's face scrunched up in disgust, "Ew Maya I'm happy you guys are happy and everything but he's still my uncle!"

Maya shrugged, putting her coat on, "You wanted to know." She then opened the bay window, "See you in a little bit Riles.

She climbed up the fire escape to the roof. Once she reached it and climbed up, a low whistle came. Looking up she noticed Josh walking towards her.

"Look at you being all spy like." He said with a giant smile.

Instead of replying, Maya ran into his arms and gave him a big, passionate kiss that she had been waiting to give him without anyone around since he arrived. He returned the kiss with as just as much passion. After a few minutes their lips parted as they pressed their foreheads on the other's.

"I've always told you I wanted romance with thrill and adventure."

"Any relationship with you is the best adventure."

Maya's heart soared at his comment and the way he looked at her adoringly-he often had that effect on her.

They were both silent for a few moments, staring all gooey into each other's eyes.

"Maya?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you see a future with us?"

Maya was shocked by his questioned. They hadn't talked about their future that much except what he'd do after college. But that was a question that she had answered a long time ago, "Of course." She then hesitated for a moment before saying, "Do you?"

Josh gave her a loving smile, "I do. I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

She gave him a wide smile, "Really?"

He nodded, "Really. I've been with several girls even loved a couple of them, but no one has even come close to how you make me feel. And I know this is a lot to say since you're just starting college and have your whole life ahead of you, but you're the only one I see myself growing old with."

Maya's heart skipped a beat as her breath hitched, "I…Josh…"

"We should probably go before we get sick." He then gave her a small yet endearing kiss before parting ways. "I'll wait until you reach the Riley's window safely."

"Okay." Was all she could say since her head was reeling with what he had just told her. She headed down the fire escape, trying to process what just happened. He basically just told her he wanted to marry her someday, right?

Once Maya reach the bay window she looked up to see Josh leaning down, looking at her. It was moments like these that Maya couldn't help but feel like she was dreaming because Josh being with her and loving her as much as she did was only a fantasy, right? No, this was real and she couldn't help but think that their conversation wasn't over.

 _ **But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"**_  
 _ **I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"**_

Maya barely got any sleep that night. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of Josh being back and what he had said. Was he insinuating that he'd want to marry her someday? On one hand it seemed glaringly obvious, but on the other Maya didn't even want to play with that idea. She may had slowly gotten used to hoping and though Maya wanted Josh in her life forever, she didn't want to think about it too much because it felt like it was too big to hope.

Unfortunately, the next day Josh acted like he hadn't said anything major to her. Fortunately, she was didn't think about it that much as she and Riley helped Topanga with dinner and also hung out with the others as more and more people came. As the day went on, their conversation from the night before ended up going to the back of her mind. It was still there and every now and then when Josh would look loving into her eyes, she couldn't help but remember it. However, the happy holiday was a great distraction and for that Maya was glad. The day was looking like it was continuing the streak of great Christmases, hell it probably was already her favorite since Josh and her were finally together. As they ate dinner and then began to open presents, Maya began to think that it couldn't get better than this.

She was wrong.

After everyone had opened their presents, Maya couldn't help but be disappointed. She turned to her boyfriend who was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder. "Um, Honey Boing, aren't you forgetting something?"

Josh gave her a nonchalant look, shrugging, "I don't think so."

The blonde saw right through him, however, "Joshua Gabriel Mathews, where is my mysterious present?"

"Oh yeahhh. That."

Maya punched him in the arm, "Oh don't be cute."

"I can't help it. It's part of my charm." He gave her a wicked smile. She groaned, knowing he liked to rile her up sometimes. He then kissed her forehead before scooting away and getting off of the couch.

Eric, who was shooting a nerf gun with Auggie, noticed his baby brother and stopped before squealing, "Joshie Moshie is it time?"

Maya laughed at Josh's exasperated look as he bent down and picked up a box that seemed to be the size of a shoe box before heading back to her. Josh took a seat next to her, fidgeting with nerves. She eagerly reached for the box but he then took away from her.

"Hey, what gives Boing?"

He sighed, taking one of her hands within his, "Maya, before you open this I just want you to know that though it may not seem like it, I really did think about this and what it means."

Maya paused, getting a slight sinking feeling in her stomach, "Josh, you're scaring me."

Josh smiled at her, "Just open it."

Opened it she did, taking a deep breath. Maya released it when she saw that it was… another box. She opened that one and sure enough there was another box. She let out a slight groan, "You Mathews are all the same." Remembering the her fourteen birthday when Riley gave her their friendship ring or the time Josh gave her a promise bracelet with the words "Long game to Someday" on it. A light bulb appeared in her head as she realized he probably got her some nice jewelry that he probably couldn't afford. This made her open the box faster.

Maya's breath hitch.

It was a jewelry box alright-a ring box actually.

This couldn't be…Maya quickly pushed the ridiculous thought away. She just hoped it wasn't a jellybean or something. Taking a deep breath she opened up the small, velvet box and gasped.

Low and behold was a breathtakingly beautiful diamond ring shinning in front of her. It wasn't big or anything, but it still shinned in a striking way. It was perfect in every way. "Josh…"o Maya then slowly turned to look at Josh and saw that he was kneeling on one knee.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Riley!" Was all Maya could say, not tearing her eyes away from the man she loved.

Her best friend was at her side in an instant, kneeling down beside her and grabbing a hold of her hand. "Um, Josh, this isn't some weird joke right? Because if it is, I don't care if your my uncle, I'm going to have to kill you."

Josh let out a nervous chuckle, looking at his niece, "No Riles," he then caught Maya's gaze again, "this is real."

Maya sucked in a breath, "Well, are you going to get on with Boing or am I going to have to do it?"

Josh laughed then squeezed her hand he was still holding, "Maya, I've been in love with you since before I really knew what love was. There was always something about you that when I was younger I tried to push away because I couldn't let myself feel the same way you appeared to feel about me. But even then I knew how incredibly special you were. I've always known ever since we first met that summer you were eight and snuck into my room while I was sick and read to me a goosebumps to make me feel better. I've told you this before and I will tell you as many times as I have to you: you have the greatest capacity of love I've ever seen. And trust me, I'm a Mathews, that's saying something. But Maya you have this fire inside of you that has always burned brightly within you even when all hope seemed lost. You've always been amazing to me and as the years gone by you continue to amaze me. The greatest decision I ever made was playing the long game with you. Though those three years sometimes were difficult and there were times where it seemed crazy, I eventually realized that that's what I want. I've tried dating girls before but no one could make me feel off-the-wall crazy and completely at ease all at the same time like you can. This past summer was the best I've ever had, I didn't realize I could be that happy. But, Maya, you make me happy. And while I was gone, I realized I never want to be a part from you again. My life is not the same without you. You inspire me in every act, every word. . When I was little Cory once told me that maybe one day I'd find my own Topanga. There was a long time when I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to find a love like Cory and Topanga. But it wasn't until yesterday when I was looking for the perfect gift for you that I realize I did find my own Topanga. I told you last night that you're the only one I've ever seen myself growing old with and that's true. I know we're young and have our whole life ahead of us, but I want to journey the rest of my life with you. I know that this is crazy, but it's the best kind. I love you Maya Penelope Hart. Will you play the long game with me as husband and wife?"

Tears rolled down Maya's face as she was rendered speechless at Josh's beautiful words. This couldn't be real, could it? Sure good things were happening for her in the past few years, but this? This was a fantasy she'd never thought would come true. Actually ever since that fateful day at the ski lodge where Josh showed that he also had feelings for her, Maya tried not to fantasize about him too much. Because fantasies weren't real and she desperately wanted their Someday to be real. They only had about five months together-if you counted the two months he was gone- and now he wanted to marry her? Marriage always frightened her, ever since her father left. Whenever Riley would pretend to be a bride, Maya would just play along but never felt the excitement about it like her best friend did. That is, however, until Shawn Hunter married her mom on the roof of the Mathews' apartment building. It was the most beautiful event she had ever attended. That night proved to her that hope really wasn't just for suckers and maybe, just maybe, somewhere down the line as the years went by that she'd find someone who loved her as much as Shawn loved her mom and they'd have a fairytale wedding. It was still hard to imagine even after her parents got married, and Maya wanted to ignore the fact that the only person she ever imagined herself getting married to was Joshua Mathews. She'd always push the thought away and pretend that it never crossed her mind.

But now there they were, five months into their relationship, and Josh was on one knee, pouring his heart out. The old her didn't want to change anything about their relationship, after all they were in a great place and she just got him back. However, another part, a bigger part, of her wanted to take a leap of faith and jump. After all, Josh was the only one she could imagine herself growing old with also.

"Yes." She finally said after several anticipated moments. "There's nothing I want more in this world than to marry you."

Josh gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen before leaning up to kiss her.

Applause filled the room.

After several moments of kissing, their lips parted before Josh pick up the ring and put it on her finger. A wide smile spread across her face as she turned to her best friend. "Riles!"

"Peaches!" Riley gave her a bone crushing hug. "Oh no."

"What?"

She tore herself from the hug, "You're really are going to be my aunt."

Everyone laughed.

Maya squished Riley's cheeks. "That's right little niece."

Riley stuck her tongue out before giving her another hug, "You're getting married! To Josh!"

"I know! I can't believe it either!"

Once they parted, Maya turned back to Josh who gave her a giant, goofy grin.

"Maya?"

She gulped before turning to see her parents standing behind her. To her surprise they were smiling with misty eyes.

"Mom… Dad…. I know I'm young and this seems crazy but I love Josh and I want to marry him."

"We know, Babygirl." Her mom said, grabbing her daughter's hand. "We wanted you to know that Josh asked us this morning for our blessing and we gave it to him."

"You did?"

Her parents nodded as her dad said, "Maya, do I think you might be too young? Absolutely. But I've it first hand with my best friends where young love turns into love that could last forever. And we trust you. Both of you. We're supporting you, no matter what."

Tears fell down her face again as she went to hug Shawn Hunter, her dad. "Thank you."

 _ **Who cares if you're all I think about,**_  
 _ **I've searched the world and I know now,**_  
 _ **It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind**_  
 _ **Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy**_  
 _ **You with me baby? Let's be crazy**_

The night went on as everyone congratulated the young couple. Cory, although he did warn them that getting married young wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, was ecstatic and told Josh, "I knew Maya was your Topanga!" Maya and Josh both laughed at that.

All in all, it was the best night and Christmas Maya had ever had.

After everyone left and headed to bed, Topanga told them that they could sleep on the couch that night and she'd take care of Cory. The young couple blushed but happily accepted the offer, both desperately wanting to cuddle with the other. As they lied on the couch in pure content, Maya stared at the ring in her finger. Even in the dark it shined. After a while, she turned around to face her new fiancé who was looking at her with such love.

"Is this real?" She whispered.

"More real than most things in life." He then kissed her nose.

"Is this crazy?"

"Hell yeah. But I want to be crazy with you forever. Let's be crazy together. What do you say?"

Maya gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Always."


	2. You think you're funny?

**A/N: Two fics in one day? I'm on fire! First off I'd like to say thank you so much for all the love and support from the first chapter! I was not expecting all those reviews. You guys rock! So here's a prompt I got today that I originally posted on Tumblr. It's short but hope you like it. Also, I'm filling up the prompts that's been sent so expect to see those in the next week or so. And definitely send me any kind of prompt your heart desires! Enjoy :)**

 **Prompt: "You think you're funny?" by Anonymous** -

Maya gave Josh a sly grin.

"You think you're funny, Little Ferret?" He asked, giving her a wide smile.

She gave him an innocent shrug, "Why yes, yes I do. So… do you like it?"

Josh sighed, "I do. But it doesn't really help with our…situation."

"Come on Boing, it's just an assignment. My teacher told us to paint where we saw ourselves in five years. While everyone painted themselves in college or in their dream job or with a family, I decided to do something different. Besides, it's not like this isn't new news. We have our deal. I just wanted to depict our Someday." Maya then bit her lip and looked down, starting to feel self-conscious. "Unless… you don't want to play the long game anymore. Which I totally understand."

"No!" Josh immediately replied before taking his hand within hers while he gently placed his other under her chin, lifting it up so she could meet his gaze. "Maya, that's the least thing I want."

She shook her head, "I shouldn't have showed it to you."

"No, I'm glad you did. I love it."

"You do?"

"Maya, that painting is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. The fact that you decided to paint your future of our Someday rather than anything else… it means a lot."

She gave him a small smile, "Thanks. Though, I'm sensing a but."

He let out a small laugh, "You always known me so well." Josh then rubbed his neck and took a few steps back. "It's just… seeing that incredible painting of what our Someday could be just makes it seem even farther than it already is. When I saw it all I wanted was to praise you and…" He stopped, looking away.

Maya took a step toward him and whispered, "What?"

Josh slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze, "Kiss you."

" Oh." Maya's heart skipped a beat as she felt butterflies soar in her stomach. During the year of their whole 'long game', the farthest they had done was hold hands and hug for far longer than what was appropriate. Though she had definitely imagined kissing his handsome face like there was no tomorrow more than even she liked to admit, Maya didn't want to think it about it that much since thinking about it would make the wait for their Someday seem even longer than it already was. Now, looking into those soulful eyes that always seemed to speak to her soul-no matter how cliché it sounded- Maya wanted nothing more than to finally have one of her dreams about Josh Mathews come true.

She took another step to him, "You know, Boing. It's coincidently those six weeks where we're only two years apart. Maybe instead of holding hands we can…I don't know… _kiss_."

Josh gulped, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Another step. "Why? You changed your mind? Am I not that kissable?" She teased saucily.

He bit his lip before roughly saying, "Maya…"

And another step, "Come on, Boing. It's just one kiss." She was now less than a foot away from him.

Josh shook his head, "That's the thing. It's not just going to be one kiss. I don't think I'll be able to control myself from kissing you over and over and…"His voice got caught in his throat as she took another step.

They were now only a few inches away from each other. Maya could feel his warm breath on her skin, causing tingles go down her body.

"Josh," she took his hand within hers, "we can control ourselves. Just one kiss."

His eyes bored into hers. The way he was looking at her made her heart race. She had never seen such…hunger in Josh's eyes toward her. Instead of saying anything, he squeezed her hand before lifting his other palm to gently caress her face. Josh then suddenly bent down and softly pressed his lips against hers. Maya's breath hitched before she kissed him back. They stayed still like that for a few of the most glorious seconds of her entire life before Josh ripped himself away.

Maya sighed, immediately missing his touch. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily. Josh didn't say anything but he didn't have to. His eyes said everything she needed to know.

She let out a huge smile, shaking her head before saying, "I'm wrong." Maya then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down before giving him a big kiss.

After a moment, instead of protesting, Josh gave her an even deeper kiss. It ended being a battle between who could kiss the other with more passion. Before they knew it, it ended up being a full-blown make-out session. Maya eventually tightened her grip around him and ran her hands through his hair. She made a mental note that Josh Mathews' hair was one of her favorite things. Josh in turn, placed his hands on her waist at a respectable spot.

Now Maya had been kissed before, but never, _ever_ like this. She had rarely felt this good; it was like a high that she never wanted to get off from.

Unfortunately life had other plans.

The door suddenly opened, "Hey May-ahhh!"

The pair immediately jumped away from each other and turned to see Riley standing in Maya's doorway, her eyes as widened as saucers as her jaw dropped low.

Maya straightened her shirt and said casually, "Hey, Riles. I thought I was going to your place after your date with Huckleberry."

Riley didn't say anything and instead looked between her best friend and her uncle.

After a few moments of silence Josh asked, "Riley?"

"Is it finally Someday?" The girl in question blurted out.

"No!' The pair exclaimed.

"Then why were you two…" she put her hands on her cheeks and made a kissy face.

They turned to look at each other, trying to find the right explanation. Riley's eyes then found the painting on Maya's bed. Realization shinned in her eyes. "Ohhh, you showed Josh the painting that gave you an A plus. That makes sense now."

"It does?" Josh asked.

The brunette nodded quickly, "Uh huh. I know you two. Maya showing you something like that is going to stir…you know… _emotions._ "

Josh cleared his throat looking at the watch that wasn't on his arm, "Well, look at the time. I should get going." He turned to Maya giving her a wide smile, biting his lip and letting his hand out for her to shake. "'Till next time?"

Maya fought the urge to kiss him again and shook his hand, smiling wide also, "'Till next time."

He turned to Riley and looked at her a little awkwardly, "Niece."

Riley gave him a giant smile in return, "Uncle Josh."

Josh gave Maya one last glance before leaving her room. Once he was gone, she sighed and sat on her bed.

Riley went to sit next to her, "So, tell me everything. You know, just leave out the details about what kissing my uncle was like." She gagged.

The blonde laughed before starting to tell her best friend about what had just happened. She honestly didn't know what exactly _did_ happen. However, as she stole a glance at her painting of her and Josh in each other's arms-her in a beanie while he was wearing her favorite smock- Maya couldn't help but be more certain than before that Someday was definitely coming. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


	3. Braids and Sleepovers

**A/N: Ugh sorry it's been forever! I had these last three of my prompts half-written but then my computer stopped working and then I hit writer's block. But I finally finished these mostly today! Listening to Sabrina's new album really helped. Anyways so this is 1/3 chapters I will be posting together. Enjoy :D**

 **Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Josh attempts to braid Maya's hair**

 _Sleepovers at the Mathews were always one of Maya's favorite things in life. Staying there she couldn't help but feel like she was a part of an unbroken, full home. It changed once Shawn married her mom and for the first time, Maya felt like she finally had that in her own home too. So much so that she loved having sleepovers now there also. It was great, but the Mathews' place was still like a constant in her life that she never wanted to lose and she started to appreciate staying over there even more than she already did before she got a happy home._

 _This sleepover in particular had got to be one of her all time favorites since a certain someone was also staying over the night._

 _Sure Maya had slept under the same roof as Joshua Mathews a few times during the years, but they were all before he confessed that he also liked her and that they decided to play the long game together. Now she was both ecstatic and nervous that they were going to stay over at the same time. It was no big deal really since they'd basically just hang out with Riley and whoever decided to be there. They did that all the time, especially in the past year since he'd been going to NYU. It was fine…well except for the fact that they were going to sleep just across the hall from each other._

 _Ugh usually Maya would be off-the-wall happy about this, but because of their…first kiss they had shared just a month prior that had never seemed to leave her mind, Maya didn't know if she could keep herself from sneaking in the middle of the night and kissing his face again._

 _Ugh damn Josh for always making her think a mile a minute._

 _But no more of that. She was just going to focus on enjoying herself with her best friend and Josh, who was a friend and nothing more…yet._

 _If only he'd stop stealing glances her way._

 _To be fair she was doing the same thing but still._

 _Apparently Riley seemed to know this since she rolled her eyes before getting up from sitting between them and taking a seat on the floor._

 _"Whatchya doing, Riles?" Josh asked amused._

 _"I will not be in between you two while you give each other 'gooey eyes' thank you very much. Now I'm going to continue to watch one of my favorite movies while I give you two permission to continue to flirt with you eyes with your hearts content. You may proceed."_

 _Blushing, Maya slowly turned to look at Josh who was also blushing, giving her an adorable awkward smile as he rubbed his neck. The sudden urge to kiss him again came flooding back in full force. Usually Maya could contain them and pretend that they didn't exist. But tonight, however, seemed almost impossible to control. She turned her head back to the movie and tried to concentrate on it and ignore Josh for the time being. Sadly, it didn't work._

 _Deciding she needed to do something, Maya scooted closer to Josh, crossed her legs, then grab a big chunk of Riley's hair below her._

 _Riley jumped happily, still looking at the T.V. while asking, "Are you going to braid my hair Peaches?"_

 _"I am."_

 _The blonde started to braid her best friend's hair when the brunette jumped in realization, "You should get you hair braided too, Peaches."_

 _"Sure, you can do it after I'm done with yours."_

 _Riley shook her head, "No I mean Josh should braid your hair."_

 _Maya furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend before turning to Josh who looked uncomfortable again and glared at his niece._

 _"Niece." He said in a warning voice._

 _Riley turned her head to look at him, giving him an innocent smile, "What? She's bound to find out eventually. Heck, I'm even surprised it took her this long."_

 _Maya stopped braiding and looked at both of the Mathews in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"_

 _Josh sighed, "I sorta have a secret hidden talent that only a few people know."_

 _She snorted, "What, that you can braid hair really well?" She noticed both of the looks, eyes widening. "Wait, seriously?" Maya jumped up and down and slapped him on the shoulder, "How come you two never told me?"_

 _"First of all, owe. Secondly, I don't know, maybe because it was never brought up."_

 _"So how good are we talking here, Boing?"_

 _"Oh he can rival my mom." Riley said matter-of-factly._

 _Maya laughed, enjoying this so much. "Damn Boing I didn't know you had it in you. That's it, you're definitely going to braid my hair now. Make it a French braid."_

 _Josh shrugged, "Easy."_

 _Riley scooted further away from the couch so Maya could kneel behind her and started to braid her hair. Josh then gently grabbed Maya's hair and proceeded to braid. Maya fought the urge to sigh in pure content at just how good his hands felt against her hair. His touch was soothing. She often had to remind herself to continue to braid Riley's._

 _Once they were all done, Maya and Riley both looked at themselves in the mirror of the guest bathroom, inspecting their hairdos._

 _"Wow, you weren't kidding." Maya said in awe at Josh's handy-work._

 _"I told you. You're definitely have to use his talent to your advantage when you two are finally together. Your hair will even look more amazing than usually is."_

 _Maya stared at her best friend._

 _"What?" Riley asked._

 _"What's with you, Riles?"_

 _The brunette shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _"Riley." Maya warned._

 _The girl in question sighed, "Fine ever since your guy's first kiss something…shifted between you two. And then tonight it seemed like you two were able to explode and start to make-out on the couch. Which, please don't ever do. But I guess I'm just getting tired of your 'long game' and just want you to get together already."_

 _Maya smiled, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder, "Riles, I loved that you want us together so badly, but it's not the right time yet."_

 _She sighed in frustration, "Yeah, yeah I know. But when it does, you better have him braid your hair a lot."_

 _Maya laughed, "I will."_

 _They headed back to the living room where Josh and Auggie were sitting on the couch playing Thumb War. Josh looked up at them as Maya went to sit next to him while Riley sat beside her._

 _"So, did I do a good job or what?"_

 _Maya pretended to think about it for a moment and said, "I don't know, there were some were some loose hairs. I'd say you should probably try again."_

 _Josh rolled his eyes, "Pinocchio, your nose is growing a little."_

 _"Fine, I have to admit, I'm very impressed. You have to do my hair more often, Boing."_

 _"You'll have to make an appointment." He teased._

 _Maya rolled her eyes, the urge to kiss him starting to come back. She quickly turned away, "Let's finish the movie, shall we?"_

 _As the night went by, Maya couldn't help but think about what Riley had said and about her and Josh's 'Someday'. She usually tried not to think about it that much, worried she'd get her hopes too high and there'll never happen. The thought would come and go but it had been a constant in her mind ever since their first kiss. But now she couldn't help but imagine them in the future, Josh braiding her hair as they were happily together. Those were the last thoughts that came through her mind as she fell asleep._

 _The next morning Maya woke up noticing she wasn't on Riley's bed but on the couch, her head resting comfortably on Josh's shoulder. He stirred and turned her head toward her, their heads just inches apart. His eyes widened in shock but then he quickly gave her a small smile._

 _"Good morning, Little Ferret." He said sleepily._

 _"Good morning, Boing." She replied, not bothering to move her head from his shoulder._

 _"I guess we should probably get up." Josh said, though he didn't make any sign to move._

 _"Probably. But can we just…stay like this for just a little bit more."_

 _He looked at her, biting his lip. Maya knew he wanted to but that his conscious was telling him otherwise._

 _"I promise I won't kiss you. Well, you know, unless you want me to."_

 _Josh shook his, smiling, "This is just causing trouble but what the hell, let's do it. Besides I don't feel like getting up yet anyways."_

 _Maya smiled at him, "Good." She snuggle in him some more._

 _They stayed like that for several minutes until Maya couldn't help but ask, "Josh?"_

 _"Hmmm?" He asked, eyes closed._

 _"Do you think our Someday really will come?"_

 _Josh opened his eyes, giving her a sincere look, "I hope so."_

 _She gave him a small smile, "Me too."_

Maya laughed at the picture in her hand as she was looking through her wooden box that held all of her favorite keep-sakes.

"Oh no, what embarrassing picture did you find now?" Josh said, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

She gave him a beaming smile, "Just one of my favorites. When I was first introduced to the gloriousness that is 'Hair Dresser Josh."

He rolled his eyes but let out a smile of his own before he took the picture. "And that was also when I discovered how soft and fun to play with your is."

Maya's smile widened as she leaned in to give him a small kiss before tearing away.

"What was that for?"

"I was just remembering that that was also the time where I first asked you if you thought our Someday was ever going to come true. And it has. Hope really isn't for suckers anymore."

"True. You know, unless you're hoping to find a Lepperchaun under a rainbow." He teased.

Maya slapped his shoulder, "Hey, I'm still holding out a little bit of hope."

Josh gave her a giant, loving smile, "Whatever you say, Mrs. Hunter-Mathews."

Maya leaned into him, heading resting on his shoulder, "I can get used to you calling me that." She sighed in pure content, "I love you."

"I love you too, Maya Hunter-Mathews."


	4. Kick his ass for me

**A/N: Nothing much to say except: part 2/3. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt by anonymous: "kick his ass for me"**

Maya sighed in frustration as she flopped on her bed. Saying that the night ended up being a completely total bust was an understatement. Wanting to distract herself and not really feeling like painting her feelings, she decided to scroll through her phone. Riley was still on her date with Lucas, and though the blonde really wanted to talk to her best friend and knew she'd immediately drop her date, Maya didn't want to do that to her. So she went through her contacts, knowing Zay was on a date himself and that Smackle and Farkle were working on some experiment together-their version of date. She really didn't feel like bothering any of them. One reason because she didn't want to interrupt their fun, but another reason being that Maya didn't want to feel like the friend who always ruined her friends' individual fun because she was unlucky in the romance department.

Well, presently that is since she still had hope for her and Josh's "Someday".

At that thought, Maya decided to click on her nickname for him, "Boing." She hovered over their last text conversation about who helped shaped the renaissance more, the artists or the philosophers, which somehow turned into a debate between tacos and pizza. She let out a small laugh, starting to feel better just by their recent conversations. Knowing it probably wasn't a good idea since she was in a somewhat vulnerable state but decided to do it anyway, Maya sent him a text.

 _Hey._

He immediately replied back. _Hi :) What's up? Riley told me you had a date with your bf tonight._

Maya sighed before replying, _Yeah… it didn't really end well tonight. Like at all._

 _Oh no you two broke up didn't you?_

 _Yeah :( though actually he broke up with me_

 _I'm going 2 kill the scumbag!_

 _He's not worth you going to jail for._

 _True, but will do us both a favor?_

 _Depends…_

 _Will you mick his ass for me?_

Maya snorted. _No but I could kick his ass._

 _Damn phone. Good._

 _Ok enough bout me what r u up to?_

Instead of receiving another text, her phone began to ring. She couldn't help the smile that began to appear on her face or the way her heartbeat began to quicken. Josh still had such an effect on her that even none of the boys she dated had on her.

Maya took a deep breath, trying to not sound excited and answered, "Why Boing to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh you know, just chilling and trying to study with no success. So I decided call my favorite Little Ferret."

"And it has nothing to do with feeling pity for me?"

"Maya, I'm not taking pity on you. I'm your friend and want to be there for you. Have you told the group?"

She sighed, "No."

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

She was silent.

"I thought so. You don't want to bother them and interrupt their fun. You don't want to be the friend who they quit their lives to go and comfort."

She rolled her eyes, "You know it's annoying how well you know me."

"It's a gift." She could hear the smile in his voice. He then grew serious, "Look, Maya, they're your friends. You're not going to bother them because they'd want to be there for you. You're not the only one in the group who'll need them all go to and comfort. You're just as much as an equal friend as the rest."

Maya sighed again, "I know. I just… I feel like I'm always that friend. Especially lately. Everyone's had great times in the romance department except for me. I've been so unlucky in love and chosen the worst guys possible to date. And my friends always have to come and pick up the pieces. I'm just tired of it all." She then made a decision. "That's it, I'm quitting dating altogether."

"No, don't do that." Josh replied quickly, a bit of panic laced in his voice.

She laughed, "Relax, Boing. I don't mean forever. Our Someday is still intact. I just mean for now. Besides I need to focus on school while I wait for my acceptance letters."

"Well, that is a very mature decision. But Maya, you can still focus on school and have a dating life."

"I know. I just don't want to anymore. Not when…" Maya stopped, mentally kicking herself for almost slipping out what she was about to say. She shook her head. "Never-mind, that's not important. I just think that this is the right decision for me right now."

"Not when what?"

"I told you, it's not important."

"Yeah, I doubt that. You can tell me, Maya. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I do Josh, I do. But trust me, you don't want to hear this."

"Try me."

She groaned. Maya knew she could fight him on this, but honestly she was too exhausted from the break-up that she didn't really have it in her. So Maya decided to tell him, knowing very well it would make the conversation 100% more awkward.

"Fine, Boing, if you really want to know then I'll tell you. But just note that I warned you." She sighed yet again before saying, "I don't want to date anymore…not when I know for a fact that no guy will compare to you."

Josh's breath hitched through the phone. He was silent, and Maya felt the need to hide under her covers, so she did. She waited with baited breath, knowing he'd most likely remind her that she shouldn't wait for him and to live her life. But the thing was, Maya did live her life for the past few years and now she was done. Her eighteenth birthday was only a month away and graduation just four months after that. She could wait until then or for however long Josh wanted to wait until they could finally be together. Because, as the years went by Maya had grown to know that Josh had the same amount of feelings for her as she did him. Hell, their feelings for each other had even grew more and more as the years gone by.

"Maya-"

She caught him off, "Look, Josh, you don't have say anything. I know our someday isn't here yet but I've lived my life with other guys and I'm done. I want to wait. But don't make that stop you from living your life and dating other girls." She gulped.

"Maya…" He sighed. "Look I have to go. But I'm not done with this conversation. I… I hope you feel better."

"Oh okay. Bye I guess."

He hung up, making Maya sink further in her covers, not caring that she was still in her date clothes.

Welp, that conversation didn't turn out as she expected. Yes, Maya knew she was fueled by the break-up, but she really was done with dating other boys that weren't Josh. If only he didn't convince her to tell that. She groaned, knowing it was ridiculous but the blonde felt more hurt by their conversation than from her break-up.

But whatever, Maya had hope and their conversation wasn't going to mess with that. So she decided not to think about it and instead watch her favorite show on Netflix. It distracted her… well somewhat. Josh kept on plaguing her mind. You'd think he was the one she had broken up with that night. Ugh, she hated how he made her feel this way. Maya had tried to have other guys make her feel the way Josh always seemed to, and oh she tried, but none came even close.

After a while of unsuccessfully trying to distract herself, her phone rang again. Maya's breath hitched at the sight of "Boing" taking her over screen. She gulped before answering, "Two calls in one night. Careful, I'm going to start to think you're obsessed with me."

"Well then you're really going to think so." Was his somewhat breathless reply.

"Why?"

"Can we talk…about before?"

"Sure."

"Good. But first can you open your window?"

Instead of replying, Maya quickly turned to see Joshua Mathews leaning in front of her window. She immediately got up from her bed and rushed over to open to her window.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" She asked as she helped him inside. This wasn't his first time he arrived at her window, he'd done it a few times before. But each time it still surprised her, especially right now.

He walked over to her bed and sat on it. "I didn't think this was a conversation we should have on the phone."

She sat next to him. "Okay."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"You know I did."

Josh rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I do. And I'm not sure if you know this, but I feel the same way."

Her heartbeat began to quicken. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've dated a lot too and even tried to convince myself I was in love at one point. But none of them made me feel anywhere near how you seem to make me feel. And I've tried, believe me I've tried, but I haven't actually dated in a while because honestly? I'm done trying too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, what does this mean?"

"I don't know."

They were silent for a few moments before Maya sighed, "Josh, there's nothing I want more than to finally have our Someday, and believe me almost everything in me wants to kiss you right now." He gulped. "But maybe this isn't the right time. I mean, I literally just got dumped a couple of hours ago. It's probably not a good time to start something right now."

He nodded, "You're right."

She grabbed his hand, "But, maybe it's sooner than we thought. A lot sooner. My birthday is just next month. I mean, that is if you want someday to be soon."

Josh squeezed her hand, giving her a look that made her stomach tighten, "Oh believe me I want it to. But you're right, I think we should take some more time. But whenever you're ready, I'll be there."

Maya smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good."

"You know, that doesn't mean we're not going to remain friends until then. We'll still be friends and can do friend things together like, I don't know, kicking your good-for-nothing-ex's ass."

Maya laughed, "Joshua Mathews, you know a way to a girl's heart."


	5. Things You Say When Someday Came

**A/N: 1: So the wonderful guest Allie told me I posted chapter 4 in this chapter again. I hopefully fixed it. Thank you!**

 **A/N 2: 3/3! This is my last one of the prompts from my Tumblr inbox. I have one from here and two from a friend and I'll try to post soon, hopefully. Also, send more prompts! Anyways, thank you so much for the support and love from the first two chapters. You all rock! Hopefully you liked these last three. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: Things you said when someday came**

Maya was having a blast. Her eighteenth birthday had been fantastic and her party a smash hit. It all was exactly what she wanted. Well…except for one thing. But she was not going to focus on that. Nope. Definitely not.

Okay she was focusing. But it wasn't her fault, it was freaking Josh's. He just had to decide that not only was he going to come but be almost an hour late. But it was fine, Maya didn't need him to enjoy her party. It was just…in the past they had made implications that their "Someday" could start on her eighteenth birthday, if she was ready that is. Recently they had decided that they both didn't want to be with other people anymore and were going to wait until her birthday or whenever she was ready. And boy, was Maya ready. She wanted her birthday to be even more special by telling him she was more than ready to start their Someday.

If only he'd get here already.

Maya sighed, pushing the thoughts away and decided to pay attention back to her current position of being tangled between her friends in a very awkward game of Twister. She mentally cursed Riley for finding the old game of her parent's and insisting that they had to play. Having her body spread uncomfortably across the board like a very awkward pretzel was most definitely not how Maya wanted to first see Joshua Mathews on this very special night.

She groaned when she heard his laughter, knowing very well who it belonged to.

"Looks like I came just in time." Josh said very cheerily.

Maya overdramatically sighed in frustrated, "Riley this is your fault!"

The girl in question, who was currently sandwiched between Farkle and Lucas, titled her head to meet her best friend's gaze before giving her an innocent puppy face. "I didn't mean to!"

Before any of her friends could protest, Maya quickly got up, making everyone fall. While they all started to yell at her, she rushed to a very amused Josh who was holding a box. Maya grabbed his free hand and rushed him to the fire-escape. Once hitting the cold air, she immediately regretted not bringing her jacket and started to rub her arms for warmth.

Noticing this, Josh took his own leather jacket off, careful not to drop the box, and offered it to her, "Here."

Smiling she took the jacket and began to put it on, "Why thank you, Boing."

"You're welcome. You didn't think I was going to let the birthday girl freeze to death, did you?"

"The thought did cross my mind." She teased.

Josh chuckled before saying, "So, why are we out here in the first place?"

Maya took a deep breath before releasing it and said, "Because, I wanted to talk to you in private. I need to tell you something. But first…"Instead of finishing the sentence she whacked him on the arm. "That's for coming an hour late, you jerk."

He rubbed his arm, "Ouch. Hey, it wasn't my fault that the people I ordered your present from didn't finish it until tonight."

"Fine, I'll let it slide. Which brings me to the second thing: gimme gimme." She reached her arms out toward the present in his hands.

"You sure you don't want to tell me whatever you need to tell me first?"

She glared at him, "Joshua Gabriel Mathews. Give. It. To. Me."

Josh laughed, "Okay, okay." He handed her the big box.

Maya happily grabbed it and went to sit on the steps of the fire escape. Josh went to sit next to her as she quickly unwrapped the present. It revealed to be a big white box that didn't have any logos or anything on it to give her a hint on what exactly was in there. Opening it revealed to be a notebook with a clear covering and printed pages.

She read the title out loud, "'The Little Ferret'." Maya then turned her head to meet his gaze. "Josh, what's this?"

"It's that short story I told you about that I sent to the contest." He said proudly.

A small and dumbfounded smile began to appear on her face. "You wrote it about me?"

Josh nodded with a smile of his own, "And I dedicated it to you."

Her smiled widened, "Thank you, Josh."

"No, thank you. I won the contest and it's going to be published in the magazine."

"That's amazing!" She gave him a big hug, which he happily returned.

Maya fought to sigh in content at how just right it felt to hug Joshua Mathews. Apparently he felt the same thing also since they both stayed like that for a good couple of minutes.

He was the one to finally break apart. Josh rubbed the back of his neck and let out an awkward hug, "Um, there's something else in there."

Curious, Maya turned back to the box on her lap and picked up the short story, handing it to Josh before searching for the other present. Sure enough there was a long, blue velvet jewelry box sitting in the middle.

Maya gasped.

"Josh." Was all she could say before picking it up and slowly opened the small box. It revealed to be a beautiful white gold bracelet that had an engraving on it.

Someday

The words made her heart quicken.

"Josh." She repeated, slowly turning to meet his endearing gaze.

The man in question grabbed her free hand and softly placed it within his before saying, "Maya, I wanted you to know that I'm serious about our long game to Someday. I know you mentioned your birthday but if you're not ready than I'd happily wait for you, for however long until you're ready."

Instead of saying anything, Maya leaned down and placed both boxes on by her feet before sitting back up. She then squeezed his hand before rushing toward him and crushing her lips against his. It only took him a second to recover and kiss her back. It was soft and sweet at first but then Maya started to kiss with more passion, to which he gladly returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his incredibly soft hair. Meanwhile, Josh placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Maya Hart was on Cloud Nine.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both parted, their foreheads touching.

"Josh.." Maya began to whisper, "I'm ready now. Hell, I'm more than ready. I'm all in."

Josh gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. "Me too." He then kissed her forehead before parting and leaning to pick up the jewelry box. "Here, let me put it on you."

"I can put on my own jewelry, Boing."

"I know, but it's like a symbol of us starting our Someday now."

Maya rolled her eyes but couldn't help but spread her smile even more, "You're such a writer. Fine, if you insist."

Josh then picked up the bracelet and wrapped it around her cool wrist before clasping it together. "There." He smiled in triumph. He then kissed her wrist before tilting his head up and giving her a soft kiss to the lips. After a few blissful moments, their lips parted ever so slightly. Josh hummed in pure content, "I love you."

Maya's heart stopped for a moment as she felt her entire body soar. She hadn't felt this way since Josh had first told her he liked her back. It felt like dream, like it was too good to be true that Joshua Mathews had loved her just as she loved him. But he did. Maya knew Josh and she knew that he truly meant it.

Maya then took his hand and lifted it up toward her lips before giving it a gentle kiss. She then tilted her head up to meet Josh's loving gaze, "I love you too, Joshua Mathews."

His smile widened to a giant goofy one. It then was Josh's turn to kiss her.

They stayed liked that for several moments, both tangled in each other with no care in the world. After finally parting, Maya kissed his nose before saying, "Best birthday ever."


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Firstly, I want to say thank you so incredibly much for all the love you all have shown me and this fic! It really means a lot. Now I'll be updating another chap right after this one so look for that. Anyways, enjoy :D**

 **Prompt by anonymous:** **'roommate has a nightmare and doesn't want to sit alone at night' au joshaya maya has the nightmare.**

Her screeching scream woke him up from a decent slumber. Before he could fully think, Josh rushed out of his bed and ran to the room next to his.

He knocked, "Maya?"

There were a few moments of silence before a barely audible "I'm fine" came through the door.

"You don't sound fine. Can I come in?"

Another pause before said, "Fine."

Josh opened the door to see Maya sitting on her bed in a fettle position. He rushed inside and took a seat next to her.

"A nightmare?" He asked.

She slowly nodded, "It was basically one of my current ones I have. About Shawn leaving."

"Oh, Little Ferret." He gently grabbed her hand. "It was just a nightmare."

"I know. I just felt so…real."

"I know, but it's not. Shawn is very happily married with your mom and a great dad to your and your little siblings."

"I know that. I just… I thought I was over my issues."

Josh began to caress soothing circles on her hand, "If there's one thing I've learned from being a therapist is that deep issues like your take a very long time, sometimes even a lifetime. You're doing great."

Maya gave him a very small smile, "Thanks Josh. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. What are roomies for?" He continued to rub gentle circles while staring into her beautiful eyes that shined even in the dark. Josh mentally kicked himself. Now was definitely not the time to deal with old feelings. They had never started their "Someday" since one of them was always with someone or not ready for it. When Maya needed a new place to live after Riley got married, Josh was more than happy to offer his place since he had an extra room. He knew it probably wasn't a great idea since every now and then old feelings would resurface like a tidal wave, but they were both adults now and Josh cherished his friendship with Maya. Over the years she had become one of his best friends so whenever those feelings would come he'd push them aside since he didn't want to risk what they had. However, it was moments like these that it was hard to fight the urge to kiss her.

"Josh?" Maya asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you stay the night with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

He gulped, glad it was dark so she couldn't see him blush, "Sure. Anything you need."

She scooted over to space leave for him. "You're always so good to me Boing."

"What are friends for?" Josh then moved to lay down next to her, making sure there was enough room between them. Maya then scooted closer to him until her arm was on his bare chest and her head on his shoulder. He gulped again but didn't say anything. Running his hand down her soft hair, he watched her slowly fall asleep. Josh couldn't help but think about how perfect this feeling was.

Oh crap. He was screwed.


	7. Return to the Ski Lodge

**A/N: Here's my second update for the day! Fair warning this is PG-13, you've been warned. Also, I will be doing another part to this bc I got really into it. Hope you enjoy :D**

 **Prompt: At a ski lodge and somehow got stuck outside in the middle of the storm but hey look there's a conveniently abandoned cabin I guess the logical thing to do is go in there and snuggle for warmth for the night" joshaya cuz ski lodge**

Ever since that infamous weekend at the ski lodge, it had become a tradition for Maya and her friends to go there every year. Sometimes Josh would tag along too. Those were one of her favorite times since almost everyone she cared for were having fun together at their ski lodge. Unfortunately their last trip while in high school was not something that Maya was looking forward to. In fact she was dreading it. She even tried to get out of it but Riley knew when her best friend was lying and convinced her to go. So Maya tried to ignore the thing that was making her scared to go and focus on going to her last trip with her best friends while in high school. Which meant ignoring Joshua Mathews as much as she could.

"Maya this is ridiculous. You're going to have to talk to Josh eventually." Riley said finishing up getting ready in their room.

"And I will. Just not here."

"I don't know. The ski lodge is magical, I have a feeling you two are going to have to talk here."

"But if we do then, how do I know it's actually us talking and not the ski lodge?"

"Maya, Josh likes you. He _really_ likes you. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Fine maybe I don't but I have hope. Like I have hope that you two crazy kids are going to end my suffering and finally get together."

Maya took a seat on her bed and sighed, "I don't know Riles. I don't think we're going to happen."

Riley took the seat next to her. "Oh Peaches you're scared because this is one of the greatest things you've been dreaming of and you're afraid it'll be ruined. But remember what you've always told me? You rather live your life regretting the mistakes you made then never doing them. And this is not a mistake."

The blonde sighed, "I know. It's just…what if he doesn't want to start are Someday right now?"

"Then you'll stay friends. Either way Maya, Josh is not going anywhere so you better talk to him because I don't know how long you're going to ignore him."

"You're right. I just…I need some time."

Riley sighed, "Fine. Whatever you need Peaches."

Apparently Riley wasn't the only one who noticed Maya ignoring Josh since he decided to ambush her during one of the hikes the group was on.

He walked backwards in front of her.

"Josh, what are you doing? You can get hurt!"

"Then talk to me."

"What ado you think I'm doing right now?"

"Avoiding me."

She sighed, "Josh now is not a good time for us to talk."

"No time is. Did I…did I do something wrong?"

"No." She quickly responded. "I just have a lot on my mind since graduation is just in three months."

"And that you just turned eighteen which means you and I are both adults now."

She looked away, "And that."

"Maya I know we promised each other Someday, but that doesn't have to happen anytime soon. I'm okay with waiting as long as you need."

"Really?''

"I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer-" Suddenly Josh slipped on a rocked, sending him to fall on his side. He rolled down on the snowy side off of the trail.

"Josh!" Maya yelled running toward him but ended up slipping also and falling down the snowy hill. She landed beside Josh.

"You okay?" He grunted, maneuvering his body so he could check for scratches on her face.

"I'm okay. A little sore. You?"

"Same. Though I'm pretty sure I'm going to feel that in the morning. Do you need help up?"

"I got it." She then tried to stand up but ended up slipping and falling on Josh who then fell on the ground again. Maya couldn't help but laugh. "We're a pair aren't we?"

He bit his lip, smiling, "We sure are."

Maya couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes. The way he looked and smile at her made her stomach tighten in knots. Oh how this boy did a number on her. He then leaned closer toward her. For a second Maya welcomed it but then realization dawned on her, making her jump off of him.

They both stood up.

Once standing Josh cleared his throat, rubbing his neck, "We uh should get back."

"Yep." Maya then looked up to see if they could climb up the little hill back to the trail. She tried to climb on it but slipped. Josh caught her in time.

"Careful Little Ferret. I don't think we can go that way."

"Do you know any other way to get out of here?"

"Well the lodge is north and north is that away." He pointed past her. "So the best bet is for us to go that way and see if we can get back to the Lodge."

"Okay, let's do it your way then."

They started to walk before Maya cried out in pain, leaning onto Josh.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"I think I hurt my ankle."

"Here let me see." He slowly walked her to a giant rock that was near them before she sat down. Josh then knelt down in front of her and rolled up her pants. He touched her ankle, making her wince in pain. "I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure your ankle is sprained."

"Great. What are we going to do now?"

He pulled her pant leg down and turned around. "Here climb on my back."

"What? No. You can't carry me the whole way there."

"We can try."

"Fine." She then wrapped her legs around his waist. He then stood up, picking her up in the process. "Onward horsey! Onward!"

Maya couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have Josh hold her like that. It was ridiculous but it sent butterflies in her stomach.

They walked for what seemed like forever, still not seeing anything familiar until far ahead Maya saw something. "Hey what's that?" She asked.

"I think that's a cabin. Could be a ranger's station. Let's see if there's anyway to communicate with someone and if there's something to wrap your ankle in."

"Okay."

They reached the cabin and luckily it wasn't locked. Maya opened it for him before they entered it. It looked empty but like a cozy cabin. There was a nice kitchenette to the right and a couch facing a fireplace to the left.

"This is great." Josh said, walking them to the couch. He then gently placed her there. Maya immediately missed his touch. "There looks like there's good wood in the fireplace I'm going to see if I can put a fire on."

"And I'll stay here and be your moral support."

He laughed before turning around and started to work on the fire.

"How do you know all of this anyways?" Maya asked.

"You're going to laugh at me if I tell you."

"Ooo color me intrigued. Now I must know."

The fire thne came on. Josh got up, shaking his head. He then took a seat next to her. "I'm an Eagle scout."

Maya snorted. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious. I'm a certified Eagle Scout."

"Wait, really?" She started to laugh. "Joshua 'I love to ride motorcycles" Mathews is a Boy Scout?"

"Hey I have you know that it helped me get into my summer program at NYU and into college itself."

"Okay. But how come I never knew?"

"Because not that many people do."

She laughed again, shaking her head, "I'm sorry it's just hard to imagine you in a uniform."

"Hey I have many facets about myself, that's just one of them. Besides, I have you know I look great in that uniform."

Maya bit her lip, "I bet you do." Her eyes wandered to his lips. She then realized what she was doing and immediately looked away. "Uh, so Boy Scout Boing, do you want to use your skills and wrap my ankle for me."

He looked like he was breaking out of a trance before clearing his throat and saying, "Of course. Let's see if they have a First Aid Kit around here."

Once he left, Maya let out a breath. Ugh, these feelings for Josh definitely didn't help this situation.

"Here." Josh said, kneeling in front of her holding a first aid kit. "Take off your boot."

"But it's cold."

"Maya."

She sighed, "Fine." She then took off her boot and sock.

He then began to wrap her ankle and foot.

Maya tried not to focused on how good his fingers felt on her skin, but was unfortunately unsuccessful.

"So uh, did you learn how to do this as a Boy Scout too?"

"Yes and no. I learned first aid but I didn't know exactly how to wrap a wound until I was in that motorcycle accident my senior year of high school." He said finishing wrapping. He then softly rubbed circles on her ankle.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Then she said without fully thinking it through. "Do you have scars from it?"

"I do. Wanna see them?"

She gulped, "Yes."

He smiled before looking down and lifted up his jacket and shirts. Maya caught her breath at the sight. Without thinking she took her hand and traced the giant scar that went across diagonally down his stomach. She could feel his muscles and heard him gasp at her touch. She didn't care, she continued to trace all of his scars.

"Maya." Came his small and raspy voice after a few moments.

She paused at the scar near his ribs and slowly looked up to meet his piercing gaze. She then realized that his hand was on her knee, caressing small circles.

"Josh."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Her eyes widened. All she could do was nod.

"Good, because so do I but I don't want to do anything if you're not ready-" Before he could finish his sentence, Maya closed the distance between them, placing her lips against his. He gladly returned the kiss, sending fireworks inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him closer to her. He put one arm around her waist and the other through her hair. Their kissed deepened as she ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Now Maya had kissed plenty of guys in her past, but none of them compared to just how well Josh was. Her entire body was ignited with a fire she had never felt before.

After several glorious moments, they slightly parted their lips, foreheads touching, "Josh."

He smiled, "Maya?"

"I like you still. I like _like_ you."

His smiled widened, "I still like you too."

Her smile mirrored his, "Good, because I want us to start our Someday."

"Maya, if you're not ready we don't have to now."

"I want to Josh. Also," she paused for a moment before continuing, "I want tonight to be special."

His eyes widened, "Maya…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on, we're both adults and I've been waiting for this for a long time and I want our first time to be special. Besides more romantic than a secluded cabin with a fire. Besides it's getting colder and colder which means we need body heat and-" His lips crashed into hers again. She gladly kissed him in return.

"Take…off…your jacket." Maya said between kisses.

He took that jacket off in lightening speed as well his sweater and shirt before taking off his jeans. Maya caught her breath at the sight of him just in his boxers.

"Hot damn you Boing." She let out.

Josh gave her a cocky smile, placing hands on his hips, "Why thank you."

She rolled her eyes and instead of responding, Maya began to trace his big scar again. She then leaned down and gave it a small kiss. She could feel his body tense, which made her give another scar a kiss. Maya then stood up straight and took her jacket and sweater off. She then grabbed Josh's hand and place it on a scar on her arm. He gently traced it before giving it a small kiss, sending electric chills down her back. He then gently gave her butterfly kisses up her arm, then neck, and ending at her lips. Maya kissed him back with every ounce of passion she had in her.

He slightly parted his lips for a moment, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am." She then pushed him down on the couch, "Now shut up and kiss me." She then wrapped her legs around him and began to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, fire blazing on in the distance.


	8. Christmas Matchmaking

**A/N: Happy New Year! Again, thank you so much for all the love for the previous chapters. You guys rock! So this was supposed to be for Christmas but I got busy and decided not to finish it. but then after the news of GMW being cancelled I decided to finish it. Because of the news I decided to write more in the fandom so look out for that. Also, just fair warning this is has lots of Riarkle in it, so please don't hate if you don't like them just don't read. Also, at the end there's something that happens that I've already written about in a previous chapter but I couldn't help myself from doing it again. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Dedicated to the wonderful kieranwilcoxes on Tumblr and neverendingdreamx on Youtube!**

Josh smiled at his girlfriend who was on her tiptoes, trying to hang a mistletoe.

"Here let me get that Little Ferret."

His hands brushed hers as she let him take the mistletoe. She smiled. "Thanks Boing."

Once he hung it, he turn around and gave Maya a small yet endearing kiss to which she gladly returned. Once parting, he asked, "So not that I'm complaining or anything, but what's with all of the mistletoe?"

She shrugged, "It's a Christmas party Boing, there has to be mistletoe."

"Right. But usually there's only one. Not like five all over the place. Care to explain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maya, I know when you're keeping something from me."

She sighed, "Fine. If you must know I'm using it to help me set up a couple."

He arched a brow. "Let me guess to set up Riley with someone?"

"You know me so well Boing."

"So who's the lucky guy you want our dear Riley with?"

"Isn't it obvious? Farkle."

His eyes widened, "Maya, I don't know if that's a good idea. They're best friends."

"Yeah best friends who are in love with each other they just haven't admitted it to themselves yet."

"How do you know that they don't just love each other as best friends?"

"By the way they are with each other. Come on, Boing, you're the observer, tell me you haven't noticed anything."

Josh folded his arms, "Okay, fine maybe there's been times where I noticed that maybe there was something there more than a deep friendship. But they're so close. If we meddle with them, it could damper their relationship."

"Or it can make their relationship grow. Come on, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't certain. Besides, I might need a scheming partner."

"I don't know Maya."

"How about this, when we meet up with the gang for lunch, you pay close attention to them and see if it's worth meddling."

"Fine."

The entire lunch Josh had paid very close attention to his niece and Farkle. They sat next to each other, taking bites from each other's foods. If a stranger saw them, they would definitely think the pair were a couple. But that's how some best friends were. Riley and Maya were the same. But then Josh would notice how Farkle would catch his breath when Riley gave him piece of her food or how he gulped when Riley caressed his arm for far too long. Josh always noticed that Farkle could always make Riley smile brightly, but what he didn't realize until now was that it was a slightly different smile than ones she would usually have for Maya or her family. There was a slight blush and wow oh wow there were heart eyes. It was like whenever she romantically liked a boy, but more subtle, which was why Josh never really noticed until now.

And so Josh came to the conclusion that Riley and Farkle had a romantic attraction, which wasn't really a big surprise since they were so close, plus there was that whole "Farkle was in love with them since the first grade" thing. But the big question was: would it be worth it to meddle to bring them together? From watching them during lunch and all the previous times he observed them, Josh concluded that they would most likely finally admit their romantic feelings for each other eventually. But then again this was Riley, she would keep secrets that could hurt her if it meant not hurting the ones she loved. If she admitted her feelings to Farkle and he, hypothetically that is, didn't like her back then it could mess with their great friendship. Josh knew Riley wouldn't want to do anything that could change her friendship with him, so if she knew about her feelings then she wouldn't say anything. Now Josh didn't know Farkle as well as he knew his beautiful niece, but the Minkus became a great friend to him over the years so Josh was pretty sure Farkle would be the same way if he found out he had feelings for Riley again.

Which brought Josh to his dilemma. Should he help Maya try to bring them together, risking their friendship, or should he just mind his own business and let life take it's course? The probably best outcome would be option two, but Josh was a Mathews and he had scheming in his blood. He remembered how Riley used to text him about her big plan to have Shawn as Maya's dad. She would text him updates and he couldn't help but root for his niece, because he knew if it ended well it'd be one of the best things for both Maya and Shawn. Now Maya was trying do something similar for her best friends, and Josh couldn't help but want to help. Riley deserved all of the happiness in the world, and he had a feeling Farkle could give that to her.

So after he and Maya arrived at their apartment Josh closed the door, going against his better judgment, and said, "Fine, I'm in."

Maya threw her bags on top of the kitchen table and turned, a huge smile on her face, "Really?"

He nodded, "Let's try to get these crazy kids together."

She let out a squeak and ran toward him before jumping on him. Josh caught her, being more than used to her jumping on him.

"This is going to be so great!"

He laughed, "So what exactly were you planning to do?"

Maya gave him a mischievous smile that made him gulp. Oh boy. This was going to be interesting.

Riley and Farkle arrived together, arms linked.

"They're making it way too easy." Maya whispered to Josh before greeting her best friends. "You made it! Come on let's get some drinks." She dragged Riley, making the two follow after her to the kitchen.

"Hey Maya look, they're under the Mistletoe." Josh said, tried to sound somewhere in between nonchalant and excited.

Maya stopped, making the pair stop directly under where the Mistletoe was hanging from the doorway to the kitchen. "Well, would you look at that! You two know what have to do. It's tradition after all."

Riley and Farkle looked at each other, starting to look a little uncomfortable. Josh started to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea until Riley smiled and gave Farkle a kiss on the cheek.

"Boo, you're no fun." Maya said.

His niece shrugged, "You didn't specify if it had to be on the mouth or cheek. So there." Riley stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Josh chuckled as Maya looked like she was about to argue. He grabbed his girlfriend's arm, "Come on Little Ferret let's all get a drink."

Later on, as more people came, Maya dragged Josh to their room to regroup. "We need to start Phase 2. None of the Mistletoes are working. Farkle is starting to think I have a Mistletoe fetish."

Josh laughed, "Yeah I think we need to stop with the Mistletoes."

"Okay then Phase 1 complete. Let's commence with Phase 2."

Josh smiled at his girlfriend, "You are having way too much fun with this."

She shrugged, "Maybe."

Phase 2 was simple: Secret Santa. They didn't even have to do anything except earlier Maya rigged it so Riley got Farkle and Farkle got Riley. Josh didn't exactly know how she did it and Maya would only give him a mischievous smile so he decided it'd be best not to ask questions. They knew that whatever the two gave to each other would mean a lot to them.

And it did. Riley had tears in her eyes when she opened her gift from Farkle and Farkle was speechless when he opened his.

She took her hand within his, "I love you Farkle."

"And I love you."

Josh was pretty damn sure they were going to kiss by the way they were looking at each other.

"I can't take this anymore. Will you two please just end all of our misery and kiss already?" Maya shouted.

"Subtle, Babe, very subtle." Josh said, shaking his head.

Farkle let go of Riley's hand as they both looked at Maya stunned.

"How'd you know?" Riley asked surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Josh asked.

"How'd Maya find out that Farkle and I are together?"

"Wait, what?" Maya asked in disbelief. "You two are together?"

Riley turned to Farkle, who nodded, before turning back to her best friend and said, "Yeah. We have been for about a week now."

"A week?!" Maya shouted. "How come you didn't tell me? Riley we tell each other everything."

"Trust me Maya, I wanted to tell you everyday, but I didn't want to steal your thunder so I decided to wait."

"Until what?" Maya asked in confusion.

Josh gulped, "Riles."

Riley covered her mouth over-dramatically, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Maya looked at the two Mathews, "What's going on?"

Josh sighed, turning to his girlfriend. "I've been trying to find the right time to do this, and I think this might be a good a time as any."

Josh then got on one knee, taking a box from his jacket out.

Maya looked at him in shock.

"Josh?"

"Maya Penelope Hart, I love you so much. I feel incredibly blessed to have the pleasure of knowing you since we were young and seeing your grow into the most remarkable woman I've ever met. The greatest decision I ever made was to play the long game with you. Will you continue to play it with me and be my wife?"

Tears began to form in Maya's eyes, "Of course, Boing."

He smiled from ear to ear, heart soaring high as he put the ring on her finger. Once it was on, Maya jumped on him and gave him a big kiss. He responded kindly, not caring that they had an audience. After a few moments they reluctantly parted.

Riley bombarded them, giving them both a hug, "I knew you were going to say yes!"

"You knew?" Maya asked.

Her best friend nodded, "Yep. I helped Josh pick out the ring."

"This is why you didn't want to tell me about you and Farkle? So you wouldn't want to steal my thunder of getting engaged?"

Riley nodded.

Maya then fully parted from Josh and gave her best friend a big bear hug, "You're the best friend a girl can ask for."

Riley hugged her back, "And so are you."

"I'm engaged!" Maya yelled. "And you're with Farkle!"

Everyone in the room clapped.

Farkle went to congratulate Josh.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks man. Congrats to you as well, finally dating Riley."

Farkle gave him a sheepish smile, "Thanks."

"As her uncle I do have to give you the obligatory "if you hurt you you'd have to answer to me" spiel, but also I'm really happy for you two. Riley deserves all the love in the world and I think you can give that to her."

His smile widened, "Thanks. And the same goes with you and Maya."

Josh smiled back. Him and Maya. They were going to get married. And it turned out that Maya's assumptions about Riley and Farkle were right. He smiled, thinking about how fun he had scheming with his little ferret. If he could spend the rest of his life doing that with her, he'd die the happiest man alive.


End file.
